Dear Diary
by mauvehippo
Summary: Gay fic: Josh and Kyle have decided its time to leave Slateport on their journey. Josh is still unsure about himself but can't stop his infatuation with Kyle. Does Kyle feel the same or is he just playing Josh? Rated MA16 YAOI FIC!
1. Standing ovation

_Humidity sucks dairy. Normally in Slateport we get that nice heat, you know, the type where you can actually walk around outside instead of cowering under trees or in air-conditioned cars. Even the poor Pokémon are feeling it. The Pidgey and Pidgeoto can't be found in the skies; they're cooped up in the shady trees. The same for the Sandshrew, only, they can pretty much be found under Mrs McKlamp's flowerbed. It's so humid that her Persian isn't bothered by the Sandshrew today. It seems that the only person un-phased by this weather is Kyle. Damn him and that bloody Wartortle of his._

_Sorry dairy, it's this freaking weather. It's not that I don't like Kyle, in fact, quite the opposite. I guess I'd call it… more of an infatuation really. I've known Kyle for a while now, actually, ever since I moved here. About ten years ago, when I was new in town, he took me around and showed me the place; like where the milk bar was that made the best milkshakes and the best spot on the beach to find water pokémon. Kyle's always had a thing for water pokémon; it's that same part on the beach he found his Squirtle. Not that it's a Squirtle now, of course. He's defiantly trained that Wartortle well. I should really take it on some day. I'm surprised I never really have actually. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that I've grown into Kyle. It's the only way I can explain it dairy, no matter where I am, what I'm doing or anything, I just can't get him out of my head. It's not like I'm gay or anything… well… maybe… But anyways, there is just something about Kyle that keeps him replaying on my mind. He's just so perfect. I mean look at him, he's model material; mysterious dark eyes, messy brown hair, nicely toned body, 5 o'clock shadow… oh, and that perfectly tanned body of his just tops it off perfectly. Like I said, he's picture perfect._

_I don't know anymore dairy. Maybe I need to finally get out of this place. I think mum was right; I probably should have gone on my journey years ago, but no. I was quite content here in Slateport. I think that Kyle was probably the reason I did. Shit. There I go again. I can't get him out of my head. I really think that its time Espeon and I finally get out of here._

_I'm gonna think about that for a while dairy, Kyle's coming through the gate now with Wartortle._

"Yo, Josh, what's up? You still writing that thing? Geez, you never stop do ya!"

I'm not surprised he came over. There never really is much to do around Slateport anymore. It seems we're the only two guys our age around anyways. Everybody else it seems has gone off overseas, visiting other countries, cities and discovering new adventures. Woopy.

"Hey K. Do ya think you could close the gate once in a while dude?"

Maybe I shouldn't have said it in such a tone… he put his arm over his shoulder and gave me some sort of dirty look.

"Espeon, could ya get that for me?"

I watched as Espeon lifted his head from the porch to concentrate as the gate gently latched back in place. Kyle's always been fascinated by Espeon's psychic abilities, he's always asking him to close doors or move things. I remember this one time he wanted to test Espeon's abilities on his Wartortle; lets just say Wartortle wasn't terribly happy about being enclosed in a psychic box a few feet off the ground that was completely filled with it's attempt at a hydro pump. I guess I've trained Espeon up pretty well too. Although, I shouldn't be surprised, we've both trained our pokémon together.

"You wanna come down to the cove Josh? I'm gonna go fish for that Feebas I was telling you about"

"Yea, sure. Let me just put my dairy away."

Espeon got up and followed me into my room to put my dairy away. I grabbed my rod and a few pokéballs from above my door and headed back out. Kyle and Wartortle were already out the gate when we got back out.

"Geez, hurry up. I wanna catch this thing before some little brat does!"

God… his obsession for water types is insane. He's caught all sorts from this cove: Psyduck, Chinchou, Corsola, Goldeen, Staryu, Magikarp and his Wartortle. We are both pokémon trainers. We officially got our first pokémon the year of our tenth birthday. It was a good thing that Kyle found Squirtle on the way to the Pokemon centre that day, otherwise he really would have missed out on getting a pokémon! I remember Nurse Joy had been asked by Professor Oak to help out with the new trainers that year and had forgotten that Kyle had also applied. That was the day I got my Eevee who I've since evolved. I patted Espeon as I thought of him.

"Yo, wake up day dreamer, Mr Diggs almost ran you over."

"Shit. Sorry."

"Alright. What have you done with Josh, tell me now or I'll be forced to kill you."

"Ha Ha." I laughed sarcastically at him. "Just been thinking its time I get out of Slateport, ya know?"

"Wow. You, leave Slateport. Now I'm convinced you're not Josh."

"Well look around Kyle, there isn't anybody else but the two of us here. Everybody else has gone to other parts of the world. I don't believe that I'm supposed to just live here for the rest of my god-damned life. I need to get out. I need the freedom of being out on my own. Plus I need to get away from mum's constant nagging."

"Well, I can definitely agree on that last part; your mum does like to complain a fair bit. God, she could nag the ears off a Whismur could that woman."

That seems to be one of his sayings _'nag the ears off a Whismur'_. Knob.

"But I guess I see what you mean. There really isn't anything around this place anymore. I've got everything I want out of this city for now… well, except that Feebas, but once I do…"

Kyle got cut short after some girls in the park threw their ball, smacking him in the side of the head.

"Hey boys, wanna fight? The two of us could take you on! How about it?"

Kyle looked at me and didn't have to ask; I'd already made the decision for him.

"Sure. It'll be a 2 on 2 match with 1 pokémon each. Agreed?"

The girls agreed. Kyle and I ran into the middle of the park field with the girls already taking up their position. I was sure we would take this out; we've trained our pokémon together so we know each other's strengths and weaknesses. Kyle's got a bad habit of rushing into things; I'm going to have to make sure he doesn't this time.

The two girls sent out their pokémon, a Beautifly and a Persian. I watched as Kyle sent out his Staryu into the middle of the field.

"We're waiting on you sweetie" shouted the girl on the left.

I grabbed the only other pokéball on my belt aside from Espeon's: Raichu's ball.

"Raichu, GO!"

Raichu leapt out and stood next to Staryu. The girl on the right started off calling out to her Persian.

"Persian, use Quick attack on Staryu, NOW!"

"Beautifly, Start off by using a tackle on Staryu also!"

I could see their pathetic strategy: focus on taking out one pokémon and deal with the other later. It never works.

Persian came running straight towards Staryu, dashing in an out in order to confuse Staryu from its approach. Beautifly was following in behind, ready to take it out once Persian hit. I noticed Kyle begin to panic, I guess that's what the girls had planned on happening. I wasn't going to let this happen to him.

"Raichu! Stop them both with a Thunderwave!"

Raichu ran into the path of the oncoming pokémon and let off an extensive wave of thunder. If you've ever dropped a small stone into a still river, then you'll know what I'm talking about when I say that Raichu's Thunderwave looked just like the ripples in the river. We were lucky, it stopped the Persian right in its tracks, stiff as a brick. It didn't seem to affect that Beautifly, I guess Raichu's attack was too low for it as it still flew on. It dodged Raichu with such grace that I momentarily forgot that I was in the middle of a battle. Kyle woke up and demanded Staryu to use Protect. Staryu quickly reacted, jumping back towards Kyle with a white light surrounding the pokémon.

"Staryu, Use your icebeam on Persian while it's paralysed!"

"Raichu, take Staryu's lead with an Iron Tail!"

A burst of white light shot out from Staryu's red gem, straight towards Persian. A Perfect hit. Persian was sent back about ten metres before stopping.

I had forgotten that this was a 2 on 2 battle and didn't realise that there was a Beautifly around somewhere until it was too late.

"Beautifly, Use sleep powder on Raichu! NOW!"

A glistening light powder was blown over the field towards Raichu as he prepared for his attack on Persian. The attack was too close to miss. Raichu collapsed on the ground, face first into a dirt mound. Great.

"Staryu, Ice beam, Now!"

Another icy shot went screaming across the field with the intension of knocking Beautifly out of the arena. And again, the perfect hit. Kyle's training on Staryu's aim has defiantly paid off. Beautifly fell straight to the ground.

"One down, one more to go. Type advantages are great!"

The girl to my left withdrew Beautifly and gave Kyle a dirty look for his comment.

"Raichu! Wake up buddy!" It was no use. Sound asleep. I've never understood how pokémon can be put to sleep, but not wake up when being attacked. Note to self, catch a pokémon with sleep powder to send home to dad; god knows he needs it with mum around!

The Persian had managed to shake off its paralysis and get itself up again.

"Great Persian! Now, attack Raichu with a Quick Attack!"

Persian began running straight towards my Raichu, dashing from side to side, making it harder for Staryu to get a good shot. I have to admit, it was a fairly strong Persian, it managed to knock Raichu a fair few meters back. But it wasn't strong enough. I heard Kyle call out to Staryu to attack with bubblebeam, which seemed to have worked as Persian wasn't expecting it. Staryu sent that cat straight into the closest tree, leaving a trail of bubbles across the field. I don't know how, but that cat managed to get up for more.

"Persian, Double Team now!"

With that, a dozen Persian surrounded Raichu and Staryu on the field.

"Shit. Josh, help me out here, which one?!"

"Raichu, wake up buddy!"

Raichu still had his face embedded into the same mound of dirt as before. It didn't appear he was getting up any time soon, and there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Kyle, use Staryu's Rapid Spin to wipe out at least half of those mirages!!"

"Right! Staryu, you heard the man, Rapid Spin!"

Staryu leapt into the air and begun spinning. It makes me dizzy ever time. One, two, three, four, five mirages, still not close to the real thing. Staryu came spinning back into the middle of the field, the Persian's range was too long for Staryu to take them all out. Damn.

"Persian! Iron Tail Staryu now!"

For once Persian actually got an attack in, and it totally wiped Staryu out. That's the thing about Kyle, he's a great trainer, but he focuses a lot on strong attack and accuracy and little on the defence of his pokemon. Although, it must have been a good thing, it gave Raichu that little extra time to get up onto his feet. He was asleep for far too long, but I guess now it was time for revenge.

"Raichu, finish that Persian off with a Volt Tackle!"

Raichu started approaching Persian at top speed, that's definitely my Raichu's best stat, his speed. A surge of electricity began swarming around Raichu's entire body, building up for the final hit.

"Persian, Look out!"

Persian turned to the right to see Raichu gaining speed, but it was too late. Raichu smacked right into the side of Persian, sending a huge current of electricity through his body. Raichu got back up onto his feet and stepped backwards, amazed at his own power. We had been working together on his Volt Tackle for some time now, perfecting it, but not letting anybody know. Not even Kyle knew about this one. He was absolutely amazed at the power of Raichu's attack. He stood there with his mouth down at his feet in amazement.

"Raichu, you did great buddy!"

"Rai, Raichu!"

"Raichu, return"

I put Raichu back in his ball. Kyle and I walked over to the girls who thanked us for the battle. They told us they were from the Kanto region and were exploring Slateport after they had heard so much about our festivals. Slateport seems to have too many festivals, but I guess Kyle and I are over them now after being a part of them for so many years. We left the girls as Kyle was itching to get to the cove. It seems like the only place where he is able to relax in this place. Maybe he too needs to get out of the place.

"Hey Kyle, have you ever thought about leaving Slateport, you know, go out and see the place?"

"What, you mean like those girls?"

"Exactly."

"I dunno. Too much walking."

Espeon must have known what I was thinking and smacked him on the arse with his tail.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"You sounded like my mum. It was time to put you in your place!"

"Why you little…"

Espeon and I ran for it, straight to the cove with Kyle and Wartortle in hot pursuit. As soon as we got there I hid behind our boulder with Kyle right on my tail. It sent both him and Wartortle straight into the water.

"Nice idea, but you might wanna think about taking your clothes off before swimming Kyle!"

Espeon and I started laughing as Kyle got out of the water completely water logged. He took off his shirt and rolled it into a ball. God, he's got the perfect body. Nicely toned pecks, a gentle six-pack, a perfectly curved chest and shoulders that a Machamp would be jealous of. I was completely dazed, didn't even realised that he started to throw his shirt at me. Good thing Espeon stepped in, stopping his shirt in mid air.

"No fair Espeon… Wartortle, watergun on Josh, NOW!"

Wartortle was still swimming around in the cove, well, until he jumped out and gave me what for. A stream of water hit both Espeon and I in the face. Neither of us was impressed, so I tackled Kyle into the water. We bombed straight into the deepest part of the cove, arms and legs flailing all over the place. I guess we really did look like Kyle's Magikarp, splashing around without making any sort of impact what so ever. I came up top for a breath; Espeon had found a spot on top of the boulder to dry off on. Soon after, Kyle came up and joined me. He came straight up like some sort of torpedo attacking a ship. He flicked his head around from side to side, getting all the water off his face. God, this guy could make anything look good. He wiped the remaining water away with his hands and looked straight at me. Those eyes. They're saying something, but who knows what. Shit, I'm doing it again; I can't get these freaking thoughts out of my head. It's frustrating, I mean, Kyle is a great guy, he's smart, a great pokemon trainer and he's definitely got the body to envy… oh boy does he what… but that doesn't mean I _like_ him does it? I can't, I mean, guys don't exactly like guys. Well, they do, I mean, I know that some of the bigger towns like Celadon City have gay parades and stuff, but me? Kyle kept on looking straight at me with that smirk across his face. He would never tell me what he was thinking; was he thinking what I was thinking or was he just planning his next attack on me. I could never be sure; he was so hard to figure out. I swam back a tad as he came in closer; he still had that same look as before on his face. What was he thinking? He was always faster than me in the water as he managed to grab me by the waist and pulled me in. _Shit, shit, shit… why did this have to happen… he's gonna think I'm a freak now. Shit, shit, shit! It's too late, he's already seen it_. I watched in horror as Kyle looked down into the water. I brought my knees up to my chest and pushed him away. Good thing Wartortle had found where that Feebas was, I wasn't exactly looking forward to explaining the sudden growth in my pants.


	2. It's Time

Disclaimer: I take no ownership of anything Pokemon related within this fanfic.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I watched Kyle, still hunched up in a pathetic little ball up against the bank, as he swam across to Wartortle.

"Wartortle, you ready buddy?"

"War, wartortle!"

"Right, Wartortle, go underwater and use Skull Bash on Feebas!"

Wartortle dived under the water with Kyle soon following. I took this opportunity to get out of the water and over to Espeon. I jumped up onto the boulder to dry off, giving Espeon a few pats while I sat there waiting for Kyle or Wartortle to come out. Kyle can hold his breath for quite a while; it was at least a minute before he came up for air.

"Wartortle, Skull Bash Feebas up into the air!"

Not long after Kyle yelled out to Wartortle, a white light appeared from under the water. A rush of water pushed Kyle aside as Feebas, followed by Wartortle, appear in the air. Kyle threw the pokeball at Feebas, hitting the pokemon and imprisoning it within. The ball floated on the water for a few seconds. All of sat there in anticipation, hoping that Feebas wouldn't break out. You could see Kyle planning his next attack in case that the pokemon did break free. The centrepiece of the ball went its normal grey colour, indicating that the pokemon had been captured.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!! I caught Feebas, I caught Feebas!"

Espeon and I laughed as Wartortle and Kyle did their little victory dance in the middle of the water. Kyle swam out to his pokeball and threw it at me. I've never been a good catcher so I was lucky I had Espeon to catch it for me otherwise Feebas was a goner…Espeon sat up and gently lowered the ball into my hands. Kyle and Wartortle had climbed up the bank and started to make their way over to the boulder we were on.

"So what do you think? Are we impressed?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say impressed considering you've just caught the first place winner in the Slateport ugly competition" I dropped the pokeball into his hands.

"Stop trying to kid yourself Josh, you're just jealous because I was the one who caught it!"

"Dream on, I'm happy with my pokemon, right Espeon?" I grabbed Espeon around the neck and pulled him in close, getting him all wet again.

"… Esp…."

Kyle came and sat up on the boulder with me while Wartortle jumped back into the water. We decided we should let out all our pokemon to kick back in the sun.

"Raichu, come on out!"

"Staryu, Magikarp, Crosola, Psyduck, go have some fun!"

"You not letting Feebas out? Introduce it to the others?"

"Its not time. It's still got to get used to me first, I'll do that at home in the poke-pool."

I sat there and watched Espeon jump off the rock to where Raichu was. The two pokemon began sparing with one another; Raichu tossing in a few punches, kicks and using his tail as a distraction and Espeon following suit. It seemed to be a game that they always played.

"They certainly make a good team" Kyle remarked.

"I guess they do. It's not perfect though. It's missing a few different types to make it the best team. I'm definitely not going to be a top trainer with two pokemon. Maybe I really do need to leave Slateport to discover new things."

I sat there looking at Kyle for a few seconds. Those eyes. I can't escape their grasp. They continue to entrap me in a trance. He smirked and looked at his pokemon.

"So. Speaking of the need to _discover new things_, what was all that about earlier?"

"What was what?" I tried to brush off what happened earlier by pretending it never happened. I guess that wasn't going to work.

"You know what I'm talking about Josh. Lets just say it didn't appear you were getting excited over Feebas and had other things on your mind. So, tell me, what was on your mind?"

Christ. Why did he have to bring this up when he could have just left it alone? I didn't want to discuss it because there was nothing to talk about. My stomach was filled with Butterfree and I didn't know what to take from that. I want to know what Kyle thinks about it, but I don't want to talk about what happened. It's just far too embarrassing.

"It… It was nothing. Just forget it happened."

Kyle stood up and grabbed his things. He jumped off the boulder and looked back up at me.

"Right. It was nothing."

He turned away and faced his pokemon.

"Alright guys, its time to go. Everyone back in your balls."

Kyle withdrew all his pokemon, except Wartortle and started walking back along the track.

"Your not the only one with these feelings too you know."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Diary, I still have no idea what Kyle meant about what he said: "your not the only one with these feelings too you know"… they continue to roll around and around in my head. Is he feeling the same way I am about him? Does he think I was thinking of somebody else? I have no idea. This is all too confusing. I don't know where I stand in relation to myself let alone with him in the picture. I know I've never had any girlfriends or anything, but does that actually make me gay? Well, of course not. But if I'm thinking about Kyle as often as I am… maybe I do like him. I guess so, I mean, he always has been the best looking guy in Slateport. Okay, so. Say I do like Kyle, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? I guess his comment as he left the cove could mean he does, but who knows diary. I can't seem to do this anymore. I think that its time. I spoke to mum about leaving this evening at dinner; She's the one who's been dead set on getting me out in the world. I guess I should give it a go. Well diary, maybe this is it. Maybe I will go. Tonight. Yes, it'll probably be good for me. I'll be able to find myself in the world; I'll find new pokemon and explore new places. We leave tonight.

I grabbed my bag from the back of my closet and started to organise things that I'll need. I had everything laid out in front of me on my bed. Pokeballs, Pokedex, Pokemon food, rod, clothes, diary, pens, sleeping bag. Espeon stood next the bed with a dazed look on his face.

"We're going away Espeon. Its time you, me and Raichu got out of Slateport city and headed out for once."

"Espeon!"

Knock, knock, knock

"Yea?"

"Sweetie, its me. Can I come in?"

"Sure mum."

Mum came in and sat on the end of the bed, next to Espeon. She started fidgeting about and kept on patting Espeon. Poor guy, he must have gotten sick of it.

"I was… hoping to save this for your birthday, I guess as an incentive to get you out into the world… but I guess you don't need convincing now… here. Take this."

Mum handed over a parcel already wrapped up. Christ, my birthday is at lest 4 months away and the woman had got me a present already? I sat down next to her and started to open it up.

"Thanks mum. This is definitely going to come in handy"

It was the newest PokeNav system around, complete with a phone and everything. Best of all, it was Orange!

"I thought it would."

Mum sobbed a little as she walked out the door.

"I guess this really means I'm going to have to go through with it now huh Espeon."

"Espeon!"

I put the PokeNav system into place and finished packing my bag. I've never really been 'emotional' or whatever, but I wasn't all that keen on leaving my room… all of my personal belongings are there… But its not like I'm going to need them all out there. I walked down the stairs where mum and dad were waiting for me, Espeon trailing behind me.

"Good luck son". Dad grabbed me and shook me about for a few seconds. Any longer and I probably would have hurled.

"Best of luck sweetie… And there is no excuse for not calling home either young man!"

God, you would think that with all the effort mum has put into getting me out of the house she would treasure not hearing from me! Dad handed me a black leather wallet with an Espeon engraved on the front.

"We've been saving up for this day, take this. It'll get you by for quite a while."

"Thanks again guys."

I turned and waved as I shut the door behind me.

"Well, this is it. We better head off then"

Espeon nodded as I turned the PokeNav on. I decided on leaving through the Northern entrance of the city, it was a good ten minutes walk away. As we neared the entrance I noticed somebody sitting on the boundary fence. Just my luck, it was Kyle.

"I thought you'd be leaving tonight, so I packed my stuff. I'm coming along with you."

"How… How'd you know I was leaving?"

Here I am with Espeon and he's the one pulling the psychic moves on me.

"Your mum rang mine. Their old women, they never stop talking, you should know that."

"Humph. Now why doesn't surprise me."

"So, where you headed? North?"

I nodded at him and started walking. He jumped off the fence and jogged to catch up with me.


	3. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that in no way do I own Pokemon or anything Pokemon related within this fic and that Nintendo take all ownership.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Well diary, it's only been a few days since we have left Slateport and Kyle's already complaining… but does that really surprise anyone? He's as bad as my mother sometimes, and that's saying something. We haven't really seen much since leaving, by that I mean that there hasn't been many different, or 'exotic' as Kyle likes to say, pokemon around, just the same ones as we get back home. There has been a lack of trainers around, just a whole pile of fitness freaks on bikes, I guess training for some triathlon happening down in Slateport._

_It's been quite good spending all my time with Kyle lately diary, a lot of things have changes since I last wrote. I've discovered that maybe I do find Kyle attractive, I have to admit, it's a bit hard when he sleeps nearly naked right next to you, or when he walks in front with no top on… oh those shoulders… He's just so… well, perfect I guess. Still, that comment he made at the cove has been playing on my mind diary, I am yet to figure out what he meant by it. No way in hell am I going to ask him about it either, I mean, what if he doesn't actually feel the same way? Then the rest of this freaking journey would be completely awkward!_

_I'm going to have to leave things there diary, it's my turn to make breakfast this morning._

I slid my diary into the front pocket of my bag and left Kyle alone in the tent. God, he does look kinda cute when he's sleeping. I have to admit, I've been the happiest I have ever been since this journey with Kyle. I just wonder if I'll ever build up the courage to say something. It was fairly early in the morning; the sun was just coming up over the treetops, so id guess it was about 8.30am. I managed to scrounge up a few bits and pieces and started to cook them up over the fireplace that we built up last night. It was beginning to smell really good; I guess that was what prompted Kyle to actually get out of bed. I don't know how he does it but he even looks good in the morning. Christ, I wish I looked half as good that early! So his hair might have been out of its usual place and his eyes may have still been slightly glued up, but I think having him walk out in his boxer-briefs was what made him look so… Hot. There I said it. Kyle is hot. Wow, I actually admitted it to myself! Espeon noticed the grin on my face and was a little puzzled to what I was thinking.

"Espeon?"

"Its alright buddy, I'm just happy" I whispered.

Espeon returned the smile and ran off with a bucket to fetch some water.

"Is… err… breakfast ready?"

Kyle had grabbed his sleeping bag from the tent and had wrapped himself up in it; he looked like a pathetic Metapod.

"Almost".

"Good, I'm starved."

Espeon came walking back with his bucket filled with water. I took two of our glasses and filled them up and handed one over to Kyle. Espeon came and sat next to me, patiently waiting for his food.

"Here we are monsieur, breakfast, is served."

"Why, thank you madam Josh, you make such a lovely hostess in your little apron"

With that, I grabbed my glass and threw the water all over him. Kyle wasn't looking so happy about that. He put his plate of food down on the ground, dropped his sleeping bag and jumped on top of me. He pinned me down onto the ground, grabbing my left arm and holding it above my head. He didn't notice my legs wrapping around his waist I don't think, because it took him by surprise when I managed to flip him onto his back.

"Now I've got you!!" I grinned cheekily at him.

"Bollocks!"

We wrestled around on the ground for a bit more until Kyle had me pinned; my arms above my head and his legs wrapped around mine. I surrendered.

"Gottcha."

Kyle grinned as he said it. Bloody knob.

I don't know when, and I sure as hell can't explain why, but the tone of the atmosphere dramatically changed. Kyle softened his grip on my arms; he still had me pinned, he just wasn't holding me down like he was before. He hovered over the top of me, just staring at me. Was he staring into my eyes? I wasn't sure. I watched him as he began to bite the corner of his lip. I couldn't get a grasp on what he was thinking or what he was about to do. He sniggered and dropped his head down towards my chest then lifted it back up with the same grin on his face as before. Only, he looked different, more rosy… more embarrassed. I couldn't take it no more, my face was going redder than a Charmander and I swore if I ripped open my stomach a billion Butterfree would come flying out, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I moved my right arm from out of Kyle's grip and grabbed the back of his neck, slowly pulling him down closer. God, he looked as nervous as I felt. I watched as he closed his eyes and began to move in closer, his head tilted off to the left. I couldn't take it any more. This was the moment I'd been wanting for so long. His lips were like nothing I've ever experienced before; so soft and supple for such a masculine guy. His tongue was so gentle, warm and boy was it passionate. He released my other arm and I ran it down his back, stopping in the little dip at the bottom. He began running his fingers through my hair. God that felt good. The whole thing was feeling good. I no longer had those Butterfree, I no longer was the colour of Charmander, and I was feeling a sense of release. Kyle gently pulled away, caressing my lips a few times with his. God, it felt so amazing.

The two of us looked up nervously as we heard the crashing of plates and cutlery. It was Espeon. I guess he was tired of having to wait for me to serve him his food that he decided to serve his own. He just sat there looking as guilty as ever. Kyle started laughing as he picked himself up and walked over to his sleeping bag. I rested myself upon my right arm to grin at Espeon.

"Hungry buddy?"

"Espeon!"

"Alright, hold up."

I sat down next to Espeon, who had polished off my food already, and gave him some more. I washed up the plates and sat down and grabbed some myself. Kyle wouldn't stop grinning at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He started sniggering.

"What?" I had to cover my mouth as I managed to spit of food about. God I'm all class sometimes.

"Hmm… Nothing. "

"Bollocks, it wasn't nothing, you started laughing!"

"Now do you understand what I meant at the cove?"

"Umm… yeah. I think you made that obvious just before."

I watched him as he got up from his seat and began cleaning up. His bum looked so cute in those boxer-briefs as he squatted down to clean up the plates. I looked over at Espeon and smiled; Espeon returned the favour with burp in my face. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Poor guy, he's coping the lot of it today.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We finished packing everything up and started on our trek North. Kyle let Wartortle out of his ball for a bit of fresh air. I kept noticing him glance over at me every once and a while and looking away when I caught him out. He was just so cute. That face, those eyes… it made me just want to scream out loud!! I was too busy focused on Kyle that I didn't even notice the bridge up ahead. It wasn't your typical "man-made" looking bridge as it was covered with grass, trainers and pokemon.

"Wow. Look at that, Plusle, Minum, Gulpin, look at all these wild pokemon in the grasses Kyle!"

"And look over there, all those Poliwag and Poliwhirl over there! I'm up for a piece of that!"

No sooner had we stepped onto the bridge did a young couple stop us in our tracks. She was taller than he was, which made me snigger, and it looked as though she wore the pants in their relationship, making me snigger even more.

"And what 'chu laughin at stranger? Hmm?"

"That's right."

"Shuttup Marcus. That's right. Wanna battle? The two of us against the two of you."

Kyle had already made up his mind. We were going to take these guys on, and win. I looked over at Espeon who nodded. He stepped forward gracefully and waited for his first command.

"Wartortle, you up for this buddy?"

"Wartortle, war."

Wartortle nodded and stepped up next to Espeon.

"Oh, how cute. But not for long, Absol, GO!"

The woman threw a pokeball into the middle of our arena that erupted in a blinding light to reveal her Absol.

"There aint no way in hell Espeon is able to take that out Kyle, looks like Absol's yours bud"

"Sweet as. Wartortle, you ready?"

"War..."

"Its my turn now.. hehe.. hahaha... GO... DUSTOX!"

Kyle and I sniggered as woman smacked her partner over the back of the head.

"He's got a psychic pokemon you dickhead, he's got the type advantage!! ... ergh... we'll have to do all the work Absol... Start off with pursuit!"

Absol sunk into the shadows to carry out her attack on Espeon.

"Espeon, Absol may be hard to see in the shadows, but that doesnt mean you can't hear her. Listen out and let Wartortle know where she's coming from!"

"Espeon!"

Espeon stood there with his ears flicking from side to side, trying to pinpoint Absol's attack. He turned over to Wartortle.

"Esp!!"

"Right, Wartortle, Hydro Pump when your ready!"

"Espeon, Focus on Dustox and use Psychic!"

Espeon closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on his attack. Dustox appeared a little confused with what was happening. Espeon had stopped Dustox mid-flight.

"You know what to do buddy."

With that, Espeon threw Dustox across the bridge and into the closest tree. With that came Absol's attack from the shadows.

"Wartortle, now!"

Wartortle let rip with a torrent of water, aimed in Absols direction. Missed. Absol was too quick. Wartortle tried two more times, each time missing Absol.

"Espeon, Swift Absol before she attacks!"

"Espeon!"

A collection of stars appeared infront of Espeon and began flying straight into Absol. Great, an attack that never misses the opponant. Absol stepped back and took the attack.

"Absol, I said, PURSUIT!"

God, that women is a mess! having a tantrum in the middle of the arena isn't going to help Absol out.

Absol came straight at Espeon, head on. I watched as Espeon tensed up; he knew what was coming. It hit him hard. Espeon fell to the ground.

"Espeon, you okay buddy?"

"... Espeon!"

I watched as Espeon got back up to his feet, ready for more. He's definately a fighter.

"Dustox, Poison Powder, now!"

"Wartortle, Watergun that annoying moth, Now!"

_Shit, what do I do, I guess Espeon could create some sort of shield using his psychic attack?_

I wasn't sure if Espeon actually read my mind or whatever, but he gave me a nod and shielded himself in his own psychic attack from Dustox's poison powder.

"Right Wartortle, Withdraw and Rapid Spin before the Poison Powder settles!"

I watched as Wartortle withdrew into his shell and began spinning around. I looked over at Dustox but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Where's Dustox?"

"Defeated."

That's all I needed to know.

"Absol, Bite attack on Espeon Now!"

I turned to Kyle next to me.

"The only way this is going to work is if we use Espeon as bait and Wartortle on the full offense. You got it?"

"Sure, just make sure Espeon is okay!"

I needed to let Espeon know what was to happen, but without letting our opponant in on it too. I thought about what happened earlier with Espeon's Psychic and thought I'd give it a go.

_Espeon, can you hear me?_

Espeon nodded.

_Shit. This is wierd. We need you to act as bait, keep an eye on Absol, we are going to need your speed for this. Everytime Absol comes close, use Quick Attack to back off. Wartortle will knock the bitch out._

Espeon stepped back and nodded, looking for Absol.

"Now Espeon, to your right!"

Absol came out of the shadows, straight at Espeon. Espeon waited until Absol was close, then dashed off to the corner of the arena. Absol started chase, running after Espeon all around the arena. I didn't know where Wartortle was or what it was that Kyle was planning.

_Espeon, your doing great buddy, keep it up!_

Wartortle seemed to come out of nowhere, but it was the torrent of water from behind me that let me know where he was: In the air. Kyle had got Wartortle to use his watergun to shoot him into the air, giving him the full offensive advantage.

_Espeon, bring Absol into the middle of the arena for Wartortle! get him away from the trees!_

Espeon nodded and followed orders, and soon enough, Absol was following Espeon right into the middle of the arena. Espeon slowly stepped back watching as Absol crept forward, mimicing Espeon's steps.

"Hydro Pump now Wartortle!"

A large blast of water came from the sky, smacking Absol right in the back. Espeon dodged and stepped back.

"One more Wartortle!"

Another blast of water fell down. It was amusing seeing a water pokemon so high up.

_Espeon, use Psychic on Wartortle to bring him down buddy_

Espeon nodded and followed orders. When Wartortle was down, Kyle and I looked to see Absol, collapsed in a huge puddle of muddy water.

"A..a...a...absol? ABSOL!"

The woman withdrew Absol back into her pokeball and shunned us while her boyfriend came walking over.

"Thanks for the battle, that was amazing stuff!"

"Thank you" said Kyle.

The guy laid out his hand, revelaing a few hundred dollars. "You guys deserve it, that was amazing."

"Urr... Thanks!"

He handed me the money and I stuck it in the wallet dad gave me. Kyle and I stood there in awe as the couple walked away.

"What the hell just happened?"

"No idea K, no idea."

I crouched down and grabbed Espeon around the neck and squeezed him gently.

"That was amazing buddy, you did well!"

"Espeon!!"

I looked up at Kyle and saw him smiling as he watched me.

"You two were amazing."

"Hardly, I think if anything, you and Wartortle were awesome, what gave you the idea of sending Wartortle sky high to attack?"

"I remembered watching mum using Wingull to do the same thing once when some sandshrew were in her vege garden. It gave Wingull the perfect advantage up high! But you two, geez, were you like, connecting psychicly or something?"

"I dunno. I guess so."

"Shit, I think its time I evolve Staryu then, I need myself a psychic pokemon!"

I smacked Kyle on his arm and he just grinned at me. I think I've said it before, but I don't think that I've ever been this happy before in my life.


End file.
